HdR: Die Zwei Türme und andere baufällige Gebäude
by Narwain-01
Summary: Die offizielle Fortsetzung zu Die Gefährten und andere Wichtigtuer. Was Tolkien der Öffentlichkeit verschwieg und was wirklich passierte! Von und mit einer gestörten Kommentatorin! CHAPTER 2 ONLINE!
1. Das Schicksal des Gandhi Gandalf

**Disclaimer:** Als ob mir auch nur ein Fitzelchen gehören würde! Wenn sich was ändert, lass ich's euch wissen!

**A/N:** Du Review schreiben! Ich dafür neues Kapitel posten:) So, das war jetzt hoffentlich für jeden verständlich!

**Warnung:** Wahrscheinlich etwas zu kurz für euch!

Prolog – Das Schicksal des Gandhi Gandalf 

Wie wir ja bereits wissen, haben sich unsere Gefährten mehr oder weniger freiwillig getrennt: Frodo und Sam bringen den Einen Ring Saurons nach Mordor, Merry und Pippin vergnügen sich mit Sarumans Uruks, welche Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli verfolgen, Boromir fiel tragischerweise am Amon Hen und Gandalf... ja der hat ja schon in Moria das Zeitliche gesegnet. Und nun werden wir die weiteren Wege jeder einzelnen kleinen Gemeinschaft genaustens verfolgen (Freuen wir uns auf unzählige Übertreibungen, denn auch diese Überlieferungen stammen aus dem Elbennet!). Doch stellt sich zuallererst die Frage was mit Gandalf geschehen ist:

Immer tiefer stürzt Gandalf mit dem Balrog in die Tiefen von Moria. (Natürlich! Er kann ja schlecht nach oben fallen!) Und währenddessen kämpft er verbissen mit dem schrecklichen Untier.

„Pah! Als ob Elronds Haarfarbe noch ganz natürlich wäre! Der lässt die doch bestimmt färben! Was meinst du?", unterhält sich Gandalf angeregt mit dem Balrog.

„Kannst du denn nicht einmal still sein! Seit zehn Minuten fallen wir hier schon und du redest die ganze Zeit!", beleidigt verschränkt das Ungeheuer die Arme.

Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Wenigstens ist es eine gewissen Art von Kämpfen. (Elbische Erzähler taugen einfach zu gar nichts!)

Und so fallen sie und fallen und fallen noch ein bisschen mehr, bis sie, unter Gandalfs Selbstgesprächen, in einem unterirdischen See landen und das Feuer des Balrogs plötzlich erlischt.

„Ahhh!", krabbelt eine seltsame Gestalt aus dem Wasser, „Ich bin ja völlig nackt!" Und so hetzt der Balrog in einen der Gänge, die sich tief unter Khazad-dûm befinden, und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit.

„Hey, warte!", schreit ihm Gandalf nach, bevor auch er dem ehemals feurigen Ungetüm folgt, „Du kannst mich hier doch nicht allein lassen! Außerdem hab ich dir noch gar nichts von Galadriels Bleichmittel erzählt!" (Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, interessiert's auch keinen!)

Und so verschwinden beide in der endlosen Dunkelheit, wobei fern aus jenem Gang noch ein angsterfüllter Schrei hallt: „NEEEEEIIIIINNNN!"

**---**

_Also ich hab keine Ahnung wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um zu merken, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, die neue Story hochzuladen. Deswegen erst mal Sorry! Aber um einigen hier die Physikstunden erträglicher zu machen, hier schon mal der Prolog:)_


	2. Frodo Beutlin: Am Rande des Wahnsinns

**Disclaimer:** Bin ich froh, wenn ich keinen Disclaimer mehr schreiben muss! Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass Tolkien der Herr der Ringe ist und nicht ich!

**A/N:** Ist heute nicht ein schöner Tag, um ein Review zu schreiben!

**Warnung:** Ähh... ?

Frodo Beutlin – Am Rande des Wahnsinns 

Wir befinden uns in den Emyn Muil. Nebel. Nichts als Nebel. Und zwei kleine Gestalten, die sich gerade einen felsigen Abhang mit leichter Neigung zu neunzig Grad hinunterquälen wollen:

"Herr Frooodo! Herr Frodo?"

Ja, richtig. Es handelt sich hier um Sam und Frodo. Sie haben sich aufgemacht, um gemeinsam den Einen Ring zu zerstören. (Oder um vor Legolas zu flüchten!)  
Doch schon kurz nachdem Frodo Sams Forderung, ihn nach Mordor zu begleiten, nachgegeben hat, bereut er seine Tat. (Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen!)  
Deshalb versucht er schon seit Stunden Sam verzweifelt loszuwerden, doch gegen diesen Hobbit ist kein Athelas gewachsen. (Und in den Emyn Muil schon gar nicht! Da wächst ja nicht mal Edelweiß!) Sämtliche Versuche sich tot zu stellen, werden von Frodo nach einiger Zeit aufgegeben, da er keine Lust mehr auf Sams Reanimationen hat. (Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben!)

Also findet Frodo sich mit seinem Schicksal ab, denn schließlich heiße es nun so schnell wie möglich zum Orodruin zu kommen, um dort seinem kleinen erbärmlichen Leben ein angemessenes Ende zu bereiten. Aber das könnte noch dauern, denn man kommt nicht weit, wenn man erstens den Weg nicht kennt (Wozu gibt es eigentlich Landkarten!) und zweitens ständig mit der Angst leben muss, dass irgendwelche Orks durch Sams Geschrei angelockt werden könnten.

Und so machen sie sich nun daran den soeben genannten Hang zu... na ja... sie klettern eben hinunter.

Galadriel: "Bei soviel Schwachsinn fehlen dir wohl die Worte, was!"

Nicht mal hier ist man vor der alten Schachtel sicher! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!

Galadriel: "Und was war mit dem Prolog! Den mach sonst immer ich! Aber nein! Du musstest ja mal wieder selber eingreifen!"

Merry: "Ähh... ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber vielleicht sollten wir uns mal wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren! (Gute Idee! Aber macht der denn hier!)

So, jetzt reicht's! Ich will von euch beiden nichts mehr hören! Huuussst... also, auf ein drittes Mal! Sam und Frodo sind gerade dabei, den neunzig Grad Hang hinunterzuklettern.

"Meinst du wirklich, dass das Seil hält!", will Frodo von Sam wissen.

"Natürlich! Schließlich wurde es von den Elben gemacht!", meint Sam daraufhin nur.

Doch plötzlich knackt es bedächtig und die beiden Hobbits bekommen ein ungutes Gefühl. Und bevor sie noch etwas sagen können, bricht das Seil und Sam und Frodo fallen einige Meter in die Tiefe! (So viel zu elbischer Qualität!)

Mit einem gewaltigen Poltern kommen die beiden auf dem steinigen Untergrund auf, und Sam sorgt sich sogleich um Frodos Wohlergehen:

"Puh! Gott sei Dank bin ich weich gelandet! Aber wie geht es dir, Herr Frodo?"

"Mmhhmhmhmhmmhm!", kommt es nur gedämpft von einer Stimme unter Sam zurück.

Doch Sam bleibt nicht mal mehr Zeit, einen verdutzten Blick aufzusetzen, denn schon wird er unsanft zur Seite geschubst.  
Zum Vorschein kommt Frodo, auf dem Sam die ganze Zeit gesessen ist:

"ICH SAGTE: GEH VON MIR RUNTER!"

Damit wendet dieser sich um und stampft beleidigt davon. Doch Sams Gesicht beginnt sich verdächtig zu verziehen und schließlich bricht es aus ihm heraus: (Jetzt heult der schon wieder! Ich glaub's ja nicht!)

"HERR FROOODO!"

Aber Frodo verliert nun völlig die Nerven und bittet Sam doch endlich still zu sein:

"Verdammt noch mal! Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten! Ich bin ja da! Du brauchst also nicht ständig "Herr Frooodo!" zu schreien!"

Wenigstens kann er nun wieder ungestört seinen Weg nach Mordor aufnehmen. Doch schon nach einiger Zeit beginnt Frodo an seiner eingeschlagenen Route zu zweifeln.

"Hmm... Dieser Kieselstein kommt mir so bekannt vor!"

"Natürlich! Weil wir an diesem Steinchen nun schon zum zehnten Mal vorbeilaufen!", merkt Sam schließlich an.

Uninteressiert schaut ihn Frodo an, bis er ihm schließlich ein kleines Geheimnis mitteilt: "Ich glaub, wir werden verfolgt!"

Auf den ratlosen Blick von Sam, erwidert er lässig, aber genervt: "Lass dich überraschen!"

---

Noch in der selben Nacht, schleicht sich eine dunkle Gestalt in die Nähe der beiden Hobbits, während diese schlafen. Immer näher kriecht sie heran. Und das fortwährend unzähliger Flüche:

"Dreckige Hobbitsse! Ssie haben ihn unss gesstohlen! Wir wollen ihn, wir brauchen ihn! Und außßerdem gibt'ss da Payback - Punkte drauf!" (Gollum! Ist der denen etwa von Moria bis hierher gefolgt! Hat der nichts Besseres zu tun!)

Er ist schon nah genug an Frodo dran, dass er ihm das goldene Schmuckstück wieder abnehmen könnte, als sich Sam und der Ringträger auf die abgemagerte Gestalt stürzen.

Galadriel: "In der linken Ecke: die Hobbits! In der rechten Ecke: Gollum! Ja, meine Damen und Herren! Das vermag doch noch ein lustiges Spektakel zu ergeben, nicht wahr!"

Da denkt man, man ist zwischen all den Steinen und Felsen vor der sicher, da kriecht die doch immer wieder aus irgendeinem Loch hervor! (Das denk ich mir bei diesen Praktikanten der Schreibkunst auch immer! Kaum denkt man, dass es etwas logischer wird, schon wird man wieder eines Besseren belehrt!)

Nun ja,... Es entsteht ein erbitterter Kampf. Während Gollum es geschickt mit Karate versucht, lässt sich Frodo nicht lumpen und zieht Stich hervor: "En garde!"

Verdutzt hält Gollum in seinen akrobatischen Meisterleistungen inne, (Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass der den schwarzen Gürtel in Karote hat! Hahaha! Scheiß Witz, oder!) und so kann sich Sam auf ihn stürzen und zu Boden drücken. Dann verpackt er ihn noch geschickt mit seinem Elbenseil und bindet ihm anschließend noch eine Schleife um den Hals. (Diverse Fesselspiele also! Das kommt mir so bekannt vor!)

---

Der nächste Tag ist bereits angebrochen und die Stille der Emyn Muil wird durch einen plötzlichen Schrei unterbrochen.

"Ahhhhh! Nehmt ess ab von unss! Diesse Sschleife passst nicht zzu meinem Teint!"

Frodo und Sam versuchen zwar vehement ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch nichts scheint bei Gollum zu fruchten. Doch als der Ringträger mal wieder kurz davor ist, seine Nerven zu verlieren, kommt ihm eine zündende Idee! (Klar! Wir sprechen schon vom gleichen Frodo, oder!) Und so beschließt er mit Gollum einen Pakt einzugehen:

"VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! Ist ja gut! Also, pass auf, ich mach dir nen Vorschlag! Du bringst uns nach Mordor und wir nehmen dir diese elende rosa Schleife ab! Was meinst du?"

Skeptisch blickt ihn Gollum aus dem Augenwinkel an. Aber ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als einzuwilligen, wenn er sein Ziel erreichen will: Er will seinen Schaaatzzzz wiederbekommen! (Ja, ja, das wissen wir ja schon!) Und so führt er die Hobbits über Stock, Stein, Felsen, Klippen und Abhänge zu den Totensümpfen, um dort die beiden loszuwerden.

**---**

So, hier also nach langer Zeit das zweite Kapitel, aber wenn ich so auf meine Reviews schaue, hat mich keiner sonderlich vermisst:-) Trotzdem war diese Story für den Fanfiction-Oscar 2006 nominiert und darauf bin ich auch mächtig stolz:-)

ArchieKennedy:

Die Story ist schon etwas länger beendet und der zweite Teil seit 18.1.06 online, aber nichts für ungut:-)


	3. Verfolgungsjagd

Disclaimer: Wie ich ihn hasse! Also den Disclaimer! Mittlerweile könnt ihr euch ja denken, dass nichts mir gehört, oder! Nicht mal das Lied! Ist wieder von Willy Astor! (Und hat nichts mit dem Thema zu tun! Aber ich mag es!)

A/N: Zu meiner Verteidigung gibt es eigentlich nichts zu sagen, denn ich habe diese Seite hier schlicht und einfach vollkommen vergessen und war nun erstaunt zu sehen, dass sich ab und zu doch ein paar Reviews hier her verirren. Dafür möchte ich wirklich jedem von euch danken. Deswegen geht's jetzt auch weiter und ich werde ein mehr Kapitel als geplant hereinstellen, nur für den Fall, dass ich's noch mal vergesse. Außerdem hab ich mir mittlerweile ne Liste erstellt, für den Fall, dass ich meine „Pflichten" erneut vergesse.  
Ach ja! Ein kleines Review von euch wär nicht schlecht:)

Warnung; Ich mag dieses Kapitel nicht! Es ist nämlich nicht so gut! Aber vielleicht gefällt's ja euch!

**Verfolgungsjagd **

Währendessen laufen in einem rasanten Tempo drei kleine Gestalten über die mehr oder weniger grünen Wiesen Rohans. Es handelt sich, wie könnte es auch anders sein, um Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli, die schon seit drei Tagen und Nächten ohne Rast und Verpflegung (Ein eindeutiger Fall! Hier waren Elben am Werk!) die Uruks verfolgen. Doch langsam machen sich Unstimmigkeiten breit:

"Aragorn? Wann sind wir endlich da?"

"Was weiß ich denn! Kann ich vielleicht in die Zukunft sehen, oder was! Du bist doch hier der Elb!", meint dieser daraufhin nur launisch zur blonden Schönheit hinter ihm. (Blonde Schönheit! Ich krieg mich gleich nicht mehr! Das ist der beste Witz, den ich je gehört habe!)

"Und was ist mit meinen Armanischuhen! Schau dir die doch mal an! Die sehen ganz mitgenommen aus! Weißt du eigentlich, wie teuer die waren!", macht Legolas daraufhin mit seinen Beschwerden weiter.

"HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE! Keiner von uns will sich dein ewiges Gejammer noch anhören! Stimmt's, Gimli! ... Gimli?"

Doch vergeblich schaut sich Aragorn nach dem Zwerg um, denn Gimli hängt schon seit einer Stunde gute drei Kilometer zurück, da er zu kurze Beine hat. Und da er nichts daran ändern kann, macht sich Aragorn wieder verzweifelt auf die Suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt auf das Verbleiben der Uruks. (Oder will er einfach nur fliehen! Man kann's ihm nicht verübeln! Wenn ich mir die ständigen Beschwerden von Legolas anhören müsste, würde ich auch fliehen!)  
Schließlich müssen sie doch Rast machen, da Aragorn meint, eine Spur entdeckt zu haben:

"Ha! Ein Fußabdruck! Ich wusste doch, dass ich was finden würde!"

Doch Legolas nimmt ihm schon nach sehr kurzer Zeit wieder seinen Enthusiasmus: "Äh... ich will dich ja nicht in deiner kindlichen Euphorie unterbrechen, aber das ist ein Steinabdruck." (Und so jemand wie Aragorn will König von Gondor werden! Haltet ihr das wirklich für ne so gute Idee!)

Unterdessen konnte Gimli aufholen und beginnt nun auch seinem Ärger Luft zu machen: "Ist es denn so schwierig, mal ein paar Minuten auf einen Zwerg zu warten!"

"Warten! Hast du mir nicht gestern noch erzählt, wie du die Zwergenmeisterschaft im 100 km - Langstreckenlauf damals gewonnen hast!", meint Legolas nur belustigt.

"Äh...", stottert Gimli, "Also, na ja... vielleicht waren es auch nur 100 Meter, aber..."

"ICH WILL JETZT KEIN WORT MEHR HÖREN! Mir reicht's jetzt langsam! Außerdem bin ich hier der König und ihr macht gefälligst das, was ich sage!", meldet sich nun auch wieder Aragorn lautstark zu Wort.

"Pah! König! Das ich nicht lache!", folgt es daraufhin synchron von seinen beiden Gefährten.

Langsam beginnt Aragorn ernsthaft wütend zu werden. Somit läuft er bedrohlich auf die beiden zu, doch bevor er Legolas und Gimli erreicht, tritt er auf einen spitzen Gegenstand.

"Ahhh... Verdammt, wer hat das hier rumliegen lassen!"

---

Etwas früher befand sich allerdings noch jemand ganz anderes an eben dieser Strecke. Und zwar die Isengarder Gymnastikgruppe in ihren rosa Turnanzügen unter der Leitung von Galadriel. (Da wär ich aber gern dabei gewesen!) Im Hintergrund tönt es dabei fröhlich aus dem Lautsprecher: "Call on meeeeee! Call me!" (Was! Gibt's denn da nichts anderes! Wie wär's denn mit: Last Christmas I gave you my heart. But the very next day... Schon gut!)

Galadriel: "Und jetzt den Arm schön weit von euch strecken! Ja, Mädels! Toll!"

So, es reicht! Bis auf weiteres verschwindest du aus dieser Story und aus meinem Leben! Hau endlich ab!

Galadriel: "Was! Und was wird aus meiner Gymnastikstunde?"

Die fällt aus! Und ich hab keine Lust jetzt weiter mit dir zu diskutieren! Ergo: Jungs! Ihr schnappt euch jetzt die Hobbits, rennt hundert Meter zurück und dann will ich einen energischen Auftritt hier sehen!

Murren macht sich unter den Uruks breit. Dennoch laden sie sich wieder gehorsam die beiden Hobbits, bei denen es sich um Merry und Pippin handelt, wieder auf, spazieren im Gänsemarsch hundert Meter zurück und laufen dann mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit auf den eben verlassenen Ort zu, um nur kurz darauf dort stehen zu bleiben.  
Unerwartet begegnen sie ein paar Mordor - Orks, die sich ihrer Gruppe anschließen wollen. (Unerwartet! Guter Witz! Man muss hier mit allem rechnen!)

"Hi Jungs! Na, auch noch unterwegs!", beginnt deren Anführer.

"Sieht wohl so aus! Aber was treibt dich, elende Missgeburt, hierher?", will daraufhin einer der Uruks wissen.

"Na ja, ich dachte... also... könnten wir nicht ein bisschen mit euch mitkommen? Hermann hat nämlich die Karte verloren und... ich meine, nach Isengard oder nach Mordor. Wo ist da schon der Unterschied! Man wird heutzutage überall schlecht behandelt!" (Da kann ich ihm nur zustimmen! Selbst hier in einem Elbenreich sind die Verhältnisse für uns so verdammt schlecht! ... Äh... Ich sagte... Also, ich meinte... nicht, dass ich jetzt in Lorien leben würde... also... äh... vergesst einfach die letzte Klammer!)

"Chooooh! Von mir aus! Kommt halt mit, aber ich will nichts von euch hören! Und rumgejammert wird schon gar nicht!", weist sie ein anderer Uruk - Hai auf ihre Rechte hin.

"Äh... ich will Euch ja nicht unterbrechen", mischt sich Merry endlich ein (Ach ja! Die gibt's ja auch noch! Hätt ich ja schon fast wieder vergessen!), "Mir wird langsam langweilig und außerdem..."

"Außerdem was!", will der Anführer der Uruks wissen, "Du hast hier nichts zu melden!"

"Also, ich darf doch sehr bitten", merkt Merry entrüstet an, "Ich bin nicht gewohnt in so schlechten Verhältnissen zu sein!"

"Genau!", fängt nun auch Pippin an, "Es kann ja wohl nicht angehen, dass wir zwei hier stundenlang auf einem haarigen Rücken von so einem rückratlosen Wesen gefangen gehalten werden! Es gibt nichts zu trinken, vom Essen brauchen schon gar nicht reden und soeben hab ich meine wertvolle Mantelspange aus Lorien verloren! Wenn das so weitergeht, beschwere ich mich bei der Gewerkschaft!" (Tu das! Aber lass mich da raus! Ich mach hier nur die Kommentare!)

Der Anführer des Trupps scheint daraufhin ziemlich ratlos: "Ähh... die Gewerkschaft! Da wird sich doch aber eine geeignete Lösung finden, oder!" (Aha! Kaum droht man mit den Behörden kriegt man was man will! Also gut! Vielleicht funktioniert das hier auch! Huuusst... wenn ich nicht sofort mehr Geld bekommen, dann... na ja... also... ich meld mich dann noch mal, ja!)

Doch dem Uruk bleibt keine Zeit, um seinen Satz noch zu vollenden, denn er wird von einem seiner Kollegen unterbrochen: "Äh, Boss? Ich rieche Menschenfleisch!" (Natürlich! Unsere Helden sind zwar noch mindestens fünfzehn Meilen entfernt, aber gut!)

"Was! Gibt's denn schon Mittagessen?"

Synchron verdreht die gesamte Mannschaft die Augen und der andere Uruk fährt daraufhin fort: "Nein, nicht direkt. Eigentlich rede ich von den drei, die uns schon seit drei Tagen verfolgen."

"Ah ja. Gut, dann lasst uns jetzt weiter zum Fangorn wandern! Vor Nachteinbruch möchte ich da schon noch ankommen, Mädels!"

Und nachdem sich noch mal alle über die schlechten Verhältnisse hier in Rohan beklagt haben, machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg, Richtung Fangorn. Aber nicht ohne dabei nicht noch ein fröhliches Liedchen zu singen (Ich hätte mir denken können, dass ich nicht verschont bleibe!):

"Ein Rollerblader zischt vorbei mit seine Rollerblades  
Ich ruf ihm zu "Hey Du, hey Rollerblader, hey wie gehts?"  
Der Rollerblader draht si um, er war wohl sehr erregt  
Und just in dem Moment hat's ihn bei voller Fahrt zerlegt.  
Nur ein kleines Steindl hat ihm seinen Lauf verpatzt  
Dafür hab ich ihn freundlich von der Hauswand runterkratzt  
Sein Stirn hat nicht gut ausgschaut, ich hoab gwusst, jetzt muass i pusten

Rollerblader, hob ich gsogt, des gibt a fette Krusten  
Warum trägst Du keinen Helm, frag ich den Rollerblader  
Schließlich wird bei jedem Sturz ein Rollerblader bläder  
Der Rollerblader plädoyiert für die helmfreie Zone  
Denn Inlineskaten wirkt nur cool und stylisch oben ohne.

Rollerblader Rollerblader roll  
Rollerblader Rollerblader roll  
Sportsfreund an der Sportsfront

Bleibe auf der Hut  
Schneller, Höher, Weiter tut nicht jedem Körper gut

Der Rollerblader meint, ich soll mir auch so etwas kaufen  
Ja habts ihr denn ein Motto? - Sagt er: Roll over Bladehoven!  
Er nimmt ein Mineraldrink und der Kopf war wieder klar  
Dann rollt er los, Ich schau ihm nach und während i so starr  
Da denk ich mir i wünsch ihm gute Besserung und schrei  
Hey, allzeit gute Fahrt! - Er draht si um: o mei o mei

Rollerblader Rollerblader roll  
Rollerblader Rollerblader roll  
Sportsfreund an der Sportsfront,

Stürzt Du etwa häufig?  
Ich frage mich sind Rollerblader von Natur aus läufig?

Und just in dem Moment liegt auf der Strass eine Banane  
Der Blader rauscht ins Fenster vom Kaffeehaus, volle Kanne  
Rollerblader, bläder, lass di hoit amoi was sogn  
Jetzt üb erst mal mit Hausschuh und dann mit am Einkaufswagn  
Sehn sie, was am Rollerblader ois' passieren kann?  
Drum sprechen S' bitte Rollerblader bei der Fahrt nicht an

Rollerblader Rollerblader roll  
Rollerblader Rollerblader roll  
Rollerblader Rollerblader roll Roll Roll Rollerblader roll  
Rollerblader Rollerblader roll  
Rollerblader Rollerblader roll  
Sportsfreund an der Sportsfront, gleite mit der Kufe  
Bis zum Staudamm, doch pass auf, dann kommt a große Stufe..."

**---**


	4. Willkommen im Rohirrimschen ComedyClub!

**Disclaimer:** Sämtliche Figuren sind meiner dämlichen Fantasie entsprungen... von Tolkien verprügelt wird ... Jaaaa, ist ja gut! Tolkien gehört alles, mir nichts! Zufrieden! Hey, aber nen Versuch war's wert, oder!

**A/N:** REVIEWS wären natürlich auch ganz toll! Und wenn sich stille Leser melden, dann freut's mich umso mehr!

**Warnung:** Tja, meine Lieben! Wir befinden uns nun endgültig in Rohan und das heißt: SCHLECHTE WITZE IM ÜBERFLUSS! (Wobei ich mir hab sagen lassen, dass es gar net so viele sind) Fragt mich nicht, warum, aber irgendwie passt's rein!

**Willkommen im Rohirrimschen Comedy - Club!**

Die Uruks haben ihr vorläufiges Ziel erreicht: den Fangorn - Wald. Doch nicht nur bei den Gefährten scheinen sich Unstimmigkeiten breit zu machen.

"Hab ich vielleicht Hunger! Seit drei Tagen nur vertrocknetes Vollkornbrot und diese elendige 'Du darfst' - Leberwurst! Gibt's denn nichts anderes?", beschwert sich einer der Mordor - Orks.

"Hey, was ist denn mit denen!", merkt ein anderer der Gruppe an und blickt dabei hungrig zu den beiden Hobbits, "Die kann man doch essen!"

"Ja, stellt euch doch das mal vor! 'Hobbit Deluxe' in einer zarten Weißwein - Soße und dazu noch einen schönen Pinogricio", schlägt ein kleiner Ork begeistert vor, worauf aus den hinteren Reihen nur ein hungriges "Mmmmmhhh!" folgt. (Ich weiß ja nicht, wie's euch geht, aber mir kommt's so vor, als wär ich in ner blligen Kochsendung!)

Nun sind auch Merry und Pippin auf die nächtliche Unterhaltung aufmerksam geworden (Kein Wunder, es geht schließlich um's Essen! Was habt ihr denn erwarten! Dass die auf Diät sind!) und lauschen leicht beunruhigt dem vorgeschlagenen Speiseplan. Doch kaum haben die Uruks das 'Große Kochbuch der Schwarzen Magie', das eigentlich Saruman gehört, hervorgeholt, da passiert das Unfassbare! (Wirklich? gähn Hatten wir den Satz nicht schon mal! Vielleicht ist's ja wieder ein Schwarzer Reiter!)

Pfeile fliegen kreuz und quer durch die Luft und schließlich kommen unzählige Reiter auf die Orktruppe zu! Sie werden angeführt von Eomer, dritter Marshall der Riddermark, der Neffe des Königs, wie jeder Krieger in Rohan geübt im Umgang mit dem Schwert und verdammt gut aussehend. (Und ich weiß, von was ich hier rede! Eine schöne Wendung!)  
Beide Fronten liefern sich einen erbitterten Kampf und auch die Hobbits sind mitten drin, statt nur dabei.

"Also, ich weiß ja nicht! Irgendwie hab ich keine Lust auf...", beginnt Pippin, bevor er zum wiederholten Male von Merry unterbrochen wird.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich verstehe dich voll und ganz. Mir geht's genauso. Aber was wolltest du sagen?"

"Lass uns gehen! Mir wird das hier zu langweilig!", beendet Pippin schließlich seinen Satz.

Und machen sich die Hobbits heimlich aus dem Staub und betreten den Fangorn - Wald. Ein Wald voller alter Geheimnisse und unterdrückter Aggressionen. (Da kommen zwei kleine Hobbits ja genau richtig, oder!)

---

Währenddessen fällt unserem erstklassigen Spurenleser Aragorn Pippins Mantelspange, auf die er soeben schmerzlicherweise getreten ist, in die Hände und er erinnert sich an einen weiteren Grund die Uruks zu jagen:

"Kann es vielleicht sein, dass die Merry und Pippin in ihrer Gewalt haben?" (In ihrer Gewalt! Nein, so würd ich's jetzt nicht ausdrücken! Eher: Die spielen Babysitter!)

---

Eomer und seine tapferen Krieger haben die Schlacht mit ein paar Verlusten von ihrer Seite erfolgreich gewonnen und sind gerade dabei, zum nächsten blutigen Gemetzel zu reiten, als sie von jemandem aufgehalten werden:

"Hey, ihr da! Gibt's was Neues in Rohan? Bin lange nicht mehr hier gewesen!"

All die Reiter umkreisen sofort ihre neu gefundenen Opfer, bei denen es sich um unsere drei Marathon - Läufer handelt. Eomer steigt von seinem Pferd ab und ergreift das Wort:

"Seid gegrüßt! Kennt ihr den schon: Laufen ein Mensch, ein Zwerg und ein Elb durch die Riddermark und begegnen Eomer..."

"Ja, den kenn' ich! Und der Elb schießt am Schluss dem Eomer ein Loch durch den Kopf! Stimmt's!", meldet sich Legolas begeistert, worauf Aragorn theatralisch die Augen verdreht.

"Ladies, so kommen wir hier nicht weiter! Wir suchen einen Schwadron Uruks, die möglicherweise ein paar Hobbits dabeihaben; Habt ihr die zufällig gesehen?"

Eomer überlegt eine Weile: "Ja, uns sind gestern Nacht ein paar begegnet! Wir haben diesen Auflauf aber sofort niedergeschlagen! Mensch, das hättet ihr sehen sollen! Überall Blut und diese erbärmlichen Kreaturen, wie sie um Gnade winselten! Nur beim Verbrennen hat's ein bisschen gemieft!" (Ein schönes Beispiel dafür, dass hier jeder einfach sinnlos alles niedermetzelt! Haben die nichts anderes zu tun! Muss hier denn keiner seine Steuererklärung schreiben!)

Gimli setzt eine beleidigte Miene auf und murmelt zähneknirschend: "Spielverderber!"

"Aber jetzt mal was anderes! Was machst du eigentlich hier, mitten in der Prärie?", will Aragorn von Eomer wissen, doch dieser blickt nur irritiert zu Boden.

---

RÜCKBLENDE - (Oh nein! Nicht schon wieder!) Völlig außer sich eilt Eomer durch die Gänge der Goldenen Halle in Edoras und bleibt schließlich vor der Zimmertür seiner Schwester stehen: "Klopf, klopf!" (Ich glaub es nicht! Ich bin umzingelt von Vollidioten!)

"Wer ist da?", schallt es darauf fröhlich von drinnen.

"Ich, und jetzt mach gefälligst die Tür auf! Es gibt Neuigkeiten!", ruft Eomer wütend durch die massive Holztür.

Beleidigt öffnet ihm Eowyn: "Dass du auch immer die Pointen versaust! Aber was ist denn jetzt so wichtig?"

"DAS!" Damit hält er ihr ein beschriebnes Pergament vor die Nase. "Unser Onkel hat mir gekündigt! Und zwar wegen unzulässigem Verhalten! Was sagst du dazu!"

"Ähhh... also..."

"Genau! Meine Meinung! Und weißt du, was ich jetzt mache! Ich gehe! Mach's gut!", ruft Eomer noch Eowyn zu, bevor er wutentbrannt aus der Tür stürmt und seine Schwester verwirrt stehen lässt. - ENDE RÜCKBLENDE (Was hab ich gesagt! Ich bin von Irren umgeben! Gut, ich fühl mich da ganz wohl, aber das ist ne andere Geschichte!)

---

"Äh... na ja...", beginnt er zu stottern, "Also... Männer! Wir reiten weiter! Äh... da habt ihr zwei Pferde! Aber geht sorgfältig mit ihnen um, die sind nämlich nur geleast!" (Ui! Toll! Gab's da denn auch Leasing - Punkte drauf!)

"Moment mal, Herr zerstreuter Professor!", hält ihn Gimli zurück, "Ne kleine Wegschreibung zu eurem ach so tollen Scheiterhaufen ist aber schon noch drin, oder!"

Unverständlich blickt ihn Eomer an, bis er sich schließlich doch fügt: "Natürlich! Also, einfach geradeaus reiten, dann bei diesem etwas gelblichen Grashalm schräg links abbiegen und dann ist es eigentlich nur noch ein Katzensprung bis zum Scheiterhaufen! Könnt ihr gar nicht verfehlen!"  
Damit lässt er die restlichen drei Gefährten ahnungslos zurück und macht sich schließlich nach Norden auf, um... äh... etwas zu tun. (Weiß zufällig jemand, was der da treibt! Reiten die da einfach planlos rum oder was!)

---

Nachdem Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli schließlich doch noch zum besagten Ort des Gemetzels gefunden haben, beginnen sie damit, den Scheiterhaufen der verbrannten Orkleichen ausgiebig zu betrachten.  
Umgehend durchwühlt Gimli den gesamten Haufen von verkohlten Leichen, um irgendein Anzeichen für den vermeintlichen Tod der Hobbits zu suchen. (Wie tief kann man eigentlich sinken, hä! Mittlerweile wundert mich bei denen überhaupt nichts mehr! Euch?)

"Ich glaub', ich hab' was gefunden! Das scheint einer von ihren Gürteln zu sein!" (Natürlich! Und vor allem auch noch so gut erhalten! Das Material brennt ja nicht! Ist ja feuerfest! ... Kann dem jemand vielleicht mal ordentlich in die Fresse schlagen!)

Sofort trällert Legolas fröhlich eins seiner unzähligen elbischen Liedchen (Bei Eru! Bloß kein Songtext!) und Aragorn hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich ein paar wilde Geschichten auszudenken, um erstens, den Todeskampf von Merry und Pippin möglichst dramatisch zu gestalten und zweitens, den anderen weis zu machen, dass er ausgezeichnet Spuren lesen kann (Er hat schon immer gewusst, wie er sich in Szene setzen kann!... Puh! Noch mal Glück gehabt! Kein Lied!):

"Also, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass einer der Hobbits hier lag... und der andere da... dann sind sie bestimmt da lang geflohen und anschließend... DA rein!" Er deutet selbstsicher auf den Fangorn - Wald und bemerkt dabei, dass er eine verdammt schlechte Wahl getroffen hat.

"Hey, aber wenn ich's mir recht überlege, dann haben sie sich vielleicht auch nur verkleidet und sind danach auf den nächsten Faschingsball!", versucht er sich einfallsreich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu retten. (Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Wald? - Niemand! - Und wenn wir aber reingehen? - Äh... - Gute Antwort! Wie ich es doch liebe mit mir selbst zu reden!

Galadriel: "Bleibt dir ja auch nichts anderes übrig! Wer redet schon mit dir!"

Schon mal aufgefallen! Das ist meine Klammer! Strahlenpistole hervorholt Auslöschen, Strahlen, Fizzzz! dämonisches Lachen Es hör eindeutig zu viel Michael Mittermeier!)

Doch Legolas, völlig davon begeistert, vernichtet Aragorns Plan, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen: "Boahhh! Wahnsinn! Schaut euch mal diese Kulisse an! Lasst uns doch nen Waldspaziergang machen! Wisst ihr, da war ich noch nie drin und man muss schließlich alles mal gesehen haben, oder!"

Und bevor Aragorn aber auch nur protestierend hinzufügen kann, dass er dafür auch noch später Zeit habe, da er ja, im Gegensatz zu Gimli und ihm, unsterblich sei, hat Legolas die beiden schon hinein geschleift.

**---**

**_Ich möchte mich auf jeden Fall noch mal für eure Unterstützung und die Reviews danken:) Ansonsten kommen die nächsten zwei Kapitel unter Garantie in einer Woche! Versprochen!_**


	5. Begegnung der etwas anderen Art

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren sind wie immer vom Herrn Tolkien ausgeliehen, weil ich einfach zu wenig Geld habe, um mir die Rechte dafür zu kaufen! Mir gehört nur meine Fantasie und meine Klammern:) (Der tolle "GAP - Witz" ist übrigens auch nicht von mir! Aber ich wollt ihn unbedingt da drin haben!)

**A/N:** So, wie versprochen fast PÜNKTLICH und RECHTZEITIG die nächsten zwei Kapitel, die euch hoffentlich zusagen. :-)

**Warnung:** Und sie las es durch und sah, dass es ... nicht so gut war! Trotzdem: Perian Productions präsentiert proudly (Man bemerke hier die vierfache Alliteration!) das bisher längste Kapitel von "Die Zwei Türme und andere baufällige Gebäude"!

Begegnungen der etwas anderen Art 

Da unsere drei Langstreckenläufer ja jetzt schon mal im Fangorn-Wald sind, können sie auch sogleich mit der vermeintlichen Suche nach den Halblingen beginnen und Aragorn hofft unablässig, dass sein Betrug nicht auffällt. (Was für ein Zufall, dass Aragorns Fährte genau in den Fangorn-Wald führt, in dem ja in der Nacht zuvor Merry und Pippin verschwunden sind! Das glauben diese Elben doch selber nicht, oder! Obwohl... auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ne Spur!)

---

Aber nun wieder zum Schicksal von Merry und Pippin. Beide sind sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihnen nun nichts mehr passieren kann, aber, wie sooft, täuschen sie sich. (Das ist ja nichts Neues!)  
Gerade als beide aus Langeweile entschieden haben einen kleinen Wettbewerb, in dem es darum geht, wer am schnellsten einen Baum raufklettern kann (Wahrscheinlich war nichts Passendes da, was man fachgerecht hätte abmetzeln können, oder!), zu veranstalten und Pippin bereits in Führung liegt, passiert etwas völlig Unerwartetes (Überraschung!):

Der Baum, den Pippin sich ausgesucht hat, fängt plötzlich an, sich zu bewegen, zu sprechen und schlussendlich ergreift er auch beide Hobbits: "Baaarrrummm! Kleine Orks! Sehr vorteilhaft! Kann man gut damit spielen! Das wird den Weißen Zauberer freuen!"

Merry und Pippin blicken sich ratlos an und versuchen zunächst mal zu erklären, dass sie keine Orks sind: "Hey Großer! Wir sind keine Orks; Wir sind Hobbits. Und da du das jetzt weißt, kannst du uns ja runterlassen... du... Baum... du!"

Sichtlich verärgert reagiert die Gestalt: "Ich bin kein Baum! Ich bin ein Ent. (Und was ist bitteschön ein Ent! Eben! Ein Baum!) Baumbart nennt man mich. Außerdem: Hier gibt's keine Diskussionen. Glaubt wohl, ich hätte den ganzen Tag Zeit. Aber der Weiße Zauberer wird schon wissen, was man mit euch machen soll... Ach, kennt ihr den schon?... Kommt ein Skelett zum örtlichen Heiler. Sagt der Heiler: 'Ihr kommt aber reichlich spät!' ... Hahaha! Wahnsinn, oder!" (Ein weiterer Grund nicht Star Search in Mittelerde einzuführen! Da kann nichts Gutes dabei rauskommen!)

Unschlüssig blicken sich Merry und Pippin an, bis sie beide gleichzeitig zu lachen beginnen. (Gut, das sind Hobbits! Deren Intelligenzquotient liegt weit unter ihrer Körpergröße! Was will man da schon erwarten!)

Doch Sekunden später landen die beiden unsanft zu Füßen eines ganz in Weiß gekleideten Rentners. (Jetzt werden hier schon Rentner als Schwarz - Oh, Verzeihung! - Weißarbeiter eingesetzt! Zu niedrige Rente, oder was!)

---

Meilen entfernt quälen sich nun bereits drei kleine Gestalten durch die Emyn Muil und schließlich erreichen sie ihr vorläufiges Ziel: die Totensümpfe. Sofort gibt Gollum Frodo und Sam eine kleine Einführung:

"Meine lieben Hobbitssse! Herzzzlich willkommen in den Totensssümpfen! Die schnellssste Abkürzzzung nach Mordor! Orkssse kennen sssie nicht; Gehen meilenweit darum herum. Besssondersss ssspektakulär sssind all die Leichen, die hier ssso herum ssschwimmen!" (Scheint so, als ob Gollum einen kleinen Sprachfehler hätte! Gibt's da nicht auch was von Ratiopharm!)

Doch Sam und Frodo scheinen nicht besonders begeistert zu sein. "Moment mal! Da sollen wir durch! Und wer bringt meine Klamotten danach in die Reinigung?", merkt Frodo an, "Und was... äh, Sam?" Unschlüssig beobachtet der Ringträger seinen Gärtner, der wild mit einer Spraydose umherfuchtelt. "Sam, was machst du da?"

"Ich?", hält Sam erstaunt inne, "Ich versprühe Airfreshner! Ich meine... Riechst du das? Den Gestank hier hält man ja nicht aus!" (Irgendwie nimmt Sam elbische Züge an! Langsam wird's unheimlich!)

Aber Frodo hat sich bereits wieder von seinem Freund abgewandt und blickt nun wieder zu Gollum, der eine Landkarte hervorgezogen hat: (Ok, jetzt reicht's! Ich will nicht mehr!

Galadriel: "Gib auf, Schätzchen! Wir sind beide gefangen in einer Geschichte, die komplett aus Vollidioten besteht! Es gibt kein Entrinnen!"

Bei Eru! Ich höre seltsame Stimmen in meinem Kopf! Und was ist das? Ich kann ein weißes Licht vor mir sehen! Ahhhh! Ich sterbe!

Galadriel: "Pah! Ihr wisst doch alle mein neues Bleichmittel nicht zu würdigen! ... Äh... sagte ich Bleichmittel! ... Ich meinte natürlich... Heilmittel! Genau!... Da fällt mir ein, ich muss noch zum Aldi!"

Seht ihr! So geht das! Einfach auf blöd stellen und schon interessiert sich keine Sau mehr für dich! Tja, gewusst wie!)

Da sich diese Angelegenheit ja nun auch erledigt hat, fahren wir fort. Wo war ich stehen geblieben! Ah ja, Gollum zieht also seine Landkarte hervor: "Hmm... sssehr gefährlich! Überssschwemmungen auf der der A8! Hmmm..."

Doch er wird in seinen Überlegungen bezüglich des richtigen Weges von Sam unterbrochen: "Äh... kleine Frage! Was ist das?" Angewidert deutet dieser auf eine fahle Gestalt im Wasser.

"Eine kleine Attraktion!", erzählt ihm Gollum daraufhin, "Diessse toten Elben, Menssschen und Orkssse liegen hier überall! Die Friedhöfe waren einfach zzzu voll!" (Les' ich da richtig! Tote Elben! Haben diese elenden elbischen Geschichtsschreiber etwa doch Vernunft angenommen und denken endlich mal logisch!)

Während Frodo und Sam mit einem 'begeisterten' Gesicht all diese Leichen begutachten (Ein wahres Paradies für Pathologen!), warnt Gollum die Halblinge: "Ssschaut nicht auf die Partybeleuchtung! Oh nein! Tut esss nicht!" (Stimmt, keine gute Idee! Die ist schließlich von IKEA und wer weiß, ob die nicht schon beim Hinsehen kaputtgeht!)

Doch Frodo hört nicht auf ihn. (Das hätte ich mir aber auch gleich denken können!) Gespannt betrachtet er ein elbisches Gesicht, das plötzlich seine milchig-weißen Augen öffnet und Frodo stürzt vornüber in diesen Sumpf! (Alles was ich vorher mit Vernunft und logisch gesagt habe, nehme ich hiermit wieder zurück!)  
Sam fängt wieder mal panisch an im Kreis zu laufen: "Herr Frodo muss sterben!" (Ja, ist ja gut jetzt!) Aber Gollum bewahrt Ruhe und zieht genervt den kleinen Hobbit wieder aus dem Wasser:

"Wasss hab ich denn gerade gesssagt! Kannssst du nicht einmal zzzuhören! Dummer Hobbit!" Wütend zieht Gollum ab und lässt Frodo und den noch immer aufgewühlten Sam eiskalt stehen.

---

Nachts begutachtet Frodo wieder seinen Ring, um festzustellen, dass ihm nichts passiert ist, während Sam, erschöpft von seinen Panikattacken, schläft. Doch etwas schreckt ihn auf. Er dreht sich leise um und beobachtet Gollum dabei, wie er fröhlich im Kreis springt und singt (Wenn hier jetzt noch einmal jemand singt, dann... dann... egal!):

_"Ach, wie gut, dasss niemand weisss,_

_dasss ich Sssmeagol auch heisss!_

_Heute tanzzz ich, morgen lauf ich,_

_übermorgen ssstehl ich dem Frodo ssseinen Schaaatzzzz!"_

Frodo hört ihm gespannt zu, als Gollum in seinem Lied plötzlich durch einen gellenden Schrei unterbrochen wird! Sie blicken in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel und entdecken einen Schwarzen Reiter auf einem... na ja... ist das ein Tier?... auf einem undefinierbarem Etwas! (Das war ja auch mal wieder klar!)  
Panisch versuchen sie sich unter einem Busch zu verstecken und Sam bemerkt völlig außer sich: "Ich dachte, die sind tot!" (Ja, das dachte ich auch! Aber da hatten wohl wieder die Elben ihre unsterblichen Griffel im Spiel!)

Doch Gollum teilt ihnen freundlichst mit: "Töten? Die kann man nicht töten! Sssind wie Elben! Kommen immer wieder!" (Wie Recht er doch hat!) 

Frodo hält es nicht mehr aus und will sich den Ring aufstecken. Doch Sam kann ihn grade noch davon abhalten: "Denk noch nicht mal dran! Oder hast du vielleicht ein Pürierstab-Notfall-Set dabei!"

---

Während der Nazgul noch über ihnen kreist, sind Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli weiter in den Fangorn-Wald eingedrungen und Aragorn versucht erneut sein extrem schlechtes Spurenlesen zu vertuschen, indem er unschlüssig auf einen extrem großen Abdruck im feuchten Boden deutet. 

"Das sind seltsame Spuren. Meint ihr nicht auch!" 

Ohne auf ihn zu achten streunt Legolas herum und betrachtet ausgiebig das herumliegende faulende Laub, das extrem wuchernde Gestrüpp und das Moos, das sich schon auf nahezu jedem Baum abgesetzt hat:

"Mein Güte, hier müsste mal wieder jemand ordentlichen durchwischen! Unglaublich, wie verwahrlost das alles ist! (Ohoho! Da spricht wohl der Experte!) Und in seinem Aussehen absolut kein Vergleich zu Lothlorien oder dem Düsterwald! (Stimmt, da sieht's nämlich noch schlimmer aus!) Hey, habt ihr das auch gehört!"

"Was denn?", will Gimli neugierig wissen.

Plötzlich vernehmen sie ein seltsames Grummeln, das aus dem Wald zu dringen scheint, und Legolas Gesicht zeigt helle Begeisterung:

"Diese Bäume sprechen miteinander! Ist ja der Wahnsinn! (Sprechende Bäume! Das musste ja so kommen, oder! Und wer hat's erfunden! Ja, die Elben haben den Bäumen das Sprechen beigebracht! Verdammt noch mal, haben die nichts anderes zu tun!) ... Bei Eru! Glorfindel, dieses Flittchen!"

Daraufhin schauen sich Aragorn und Gimli nur fragend an, bis Legolas sich zu ihnen umdreht: "Habt ihr das gehört! Glorfindel hat sich für die GQ ausgezogen! So eine Schlampe!" (Hey, wer hat sich den hier für den Gayboy freigemacht!)

Irritiert blicken ihn seine Gefährten an, bis sie beide in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen. Lachend liegen sie nun auf dem Boden. Legolas dagegen fühlt sich völlig unverstanden und dreht sich beleidigt um. Doch plötzlich läuft er auf eine Lichtung zu und ruft dabei völlig außer sich: "Aragorn, nad no ênnas!"

Umgehend rennt Aragorn zu ihm (Aber nicht ohne vorher noch mal blöd rumzukichern!), kramt verzweifelt sein Wörterbuch hervor und sucht hektisch nach einer Übersetzung. Genervt verdreht unser blonder Junggeselle die Augen.

"Aragorn, da draußen ist etwas!" Aragorn bedankt sich mürrisch und nachdem auch Gimli, immer noch kichernd, zu den beiden gestoßen ist, beginnt er, den anderen seinen Plan mitzuteilen.

"Ok, es gibt jetzt drei Möglichkeiten: a) Frodo und Sam haben sich verlaufen, b) es ist der Weiße Zauberer oder c) es handelt sich um ein Eichhörnchen. Lasst uns mit Antwort b) rechnen! (Eine weise Entscheidung!) Also, am besten wir metzeln ihn gleich ab, bevor dieser Eomer uns noch mal dazwischen kommen kann..."

Aber bevor sie noch rechtzeitig ihre Waffen ziehen können, werden sie von einem gleißenden weißen Licht geblendet und eine tiefe Stimme ertönt:

"Ihr seid auf der Suche nach zwei Hobbits. Sie sind letztens hier vorbeigekommen und jemandem begegnet, den sie nicht erwartet hatten: Nämlich mir!", er beginnt zu lachen, "Guter Witz, oder! (Warum halten sich in Rohan in letzter Zeit alle für sooo witzig!) Wartet, ich kenn noch einen!..." 

Unsere drei Helden blicken sich irritiert an, bis Aragorn der Kragen platzt. "JETZT MAL GANZ RUHIG! Erstens: Ich hab keine Lust mir noch länger irgendwelche Witze anzuhören! Zweitens: Weißt du eigentlich, was das für ein Stress ist, wenn du mit einem mürrischen Zwerg und einem verweichlichten Elben durch halb Mittelerde ziehen musst! Da kann ich auf deine dummen Sprüche gut verzichten! Und drittens: Wenn du dich nicht sofort zeigst, sehe ich mich gezwungen, härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen! (Genau! So seh ich das auch! ... Äh, worum geht's eigentlich grad?)

Wenige Augenblicke später verschwindet das Licht und nun wird sichtbar, um wen es sich handelt.

"GANDALF!", erschrickt Legolas und fällt in Ohmacht. Genau wie Gimli und Aragorn kann er es nicht fassen.

"Was?", beginnt Aragorn verzweifelt, "Also... das kann doch nicht sein... wir haben doch alle gehofft, dass... verdammt, warum muss das immer uns passieren... GIMLI! Schreibt dir auf, dass wir nie wieder nen Balrog bei Perian Productions mieten! ... Und jetzt wieder zu dir: Wie, verdammt noch mal, hast du das geschafft!"

Gelassen erwidert Gandalf darauf: „Oh, das ist jetzt aber ne längere Geschichte! (Alles hier scheint sich hinzuziehen! Da kommt's auf die fünf Minuten auch nicht mehr an!)... Also, das war so! Nachdem ich also den Balrog eine längere Zeit lang verfolgt hatte, bin ich schließlich auf einem Turm mit ihm gelandet! (Natürlich! Von den tiefsten der Tiefen Morias bis hinauf zu irgendeinem Berg! Wie realistisch!)  
Ich wollte diesem Balrog gerade noch von Galadriels Bleichmittel erzählen (Ha! Also doch!), als er sich plötzlich und völlig unerwartet in die Tiefe gestürzt hat! Tragisch, oder! (Der Balrog hat Selbstmord begangen! Der war aber verdammt verzweifelt!)  
Danach wollte ich mich eigentlich auf einen schnellen Erschöpfungstod vorbereiten, aber ich wurde von irgendeinem Vollidioten zurückgeschickt. (Na, warte! Wenn ich den erwische, dann kann er was erleben!) Und da dieses Grau ja auch ziemlich aus der Mode ist, bin ich zum GAP von Rohan und hab mich neu eingekleidet! Ich hab gehört, dass Weiß das neue Grau dieses Sommers ist! Außerdem hab ich mir jetzt auch nen neuen Künstlernamen zugelegt: Gandalf der Weiße! Cool, oder!" 

Noch immer blickt er in die entsetzten Gesichter der drei Gefährten: Legolas ist zwar inzwischen aus seiner anfänglichen Ohnmacht wieder aufgewacht, starrt Gandalf aber noch immer fassungslos an. Gimli hat sich bereits mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und Aragorn spielt beleidigt und hegt Fluchtpläne. (Sie hätten Gandalf eben doch selber erledigen sollen!)

Ohne auf das ärgerliche Gesicht Aragorns zu achten, schlägt Gandalf sofort vor, nach Edoras zu reiten, um dort mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Doch Gimli hat noch was einzuwenden: "Und was wird jetzt aus Merry und Pippin? Bin ich jetzt etwa umsonst stundelang gelaufen?"

"Ach, die hab ich Baumbart mitgegeben! Der wird schon wissen, was er mit ihnen macht! Lass das mal seine Sorge sein... Außerdem schadet dir ein bisschen Bewegung nicht!", antwortet Gandalf.

Daraufhin nuschelt Gimli etwas in seinen Bart, das sich irgendwie nach "Drecksack!" anhört und nachdem sie den Waldrand erreicht haben und Gandalf dort seinen Mearas–Hengst Schattenfell wieder eingefangen hat (Klar! Gandalf und ein Pferd einfangen! Der fängt sich doch nicht mal ne Grippe ein!), machen sie sich auf den Weg nach Edoras.

**---**


	6. Skurril, Skurriler, Mittelerde

**Disclaimer:** Kleine Preisfrage! Was passiert, wenn man J.R.R. Tolkien mit den Beach Boys und ganz viel Waschmittel kreuzt? ... Na?... Na?... Ein Anglistik- Professor mit Hawaii-Hemd und Flip-Flops bei ner Schaumparty! Oder anders gesagt: Etwas wofür Prof. Tolkien mich sicherlich umgebracht hätte! Nämlich das hier!

**A/N:** Danke für's Reviewen!

**Warnung:** Das skurrilste Kapitel, wie der Titel schon sagt! Also macht euch auf was gefasst! Ach ja, Reviews wären natürlich auch ganz toll!

**Skurril, Skurriler, Mittelerde**

Während Gandalf und seine Gefährten auf dem Weg nach Edoras sind, hat Baumbart bereits Gefallen an den beiden Hobbits gefunden:

„Wartet, kennt ihr den schon! Also, warum wurden Entfrauen Jahrhunderte lang unterdrückt! Na? Na?... Weil es sich bewährt hat!" Damit beginnt er mit seiner donnernden Stimme lauthals zu lachen, worauf Merry und Pippin erschrocken aus ihrem Schlaf aufwachen.

„Äh... also... wirklich... erstklassig", stottert Merry schlaftrunken herum, „Selten so gelacht!"

Während Pippin schon wieder weggenickt ist, versucht Baumbart fortzufahren: „Also, ich kenn da noch einen! ... Was machen Entfrauen, wenn..."

Doch schon wird er von Merry unterbrochen: „Apropos Entfrauen. Wo sind die eigentlich?"

„Hinterm Herd! Wo sonst!" Schon wieder bricht Baumbarts Lachen wie das Donnergrollen eines Sturms über die beiden Hobbits herein. „Also, Spaß beiseite! Die sind... na ja... die waren irgendwann auf einmal nicht mehr da! Und das ist auch gut so!" (Tja, damit wäre der Fall für mich schon klar! Die Entfrauen hatten was besseres zu tun, als sich die blöden Witze ihrer Männer anzuhören! Außerdem vertrete ich die Theorie, dass alle männlichen Ents schwul sind und sich mit kleinen Auftritten in heruntergekommenen rohirrimschen Comedy-Clubs über Wasser halten! Hat jemand was dagegen!)

Erneut beginnt er zu lachen (Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus!) und so müssen sich die Hobbits vorläufig mit ihrem elenden Schicksal abfinden. (Wir alle müssen Opfer bringen! Nicht nur ich!)

Galadriel: „Was glaubst du denn, wie ich hier schon gelitten habe!"

(Wieso! Hast du dir nen Nagel abgebrochen oder hast du Spliss?)

Galadriel: grummel „Du... du... auf dein Niveau lass ich mich doch nicht herab!"

(Da bin ich aber erleichtert!)

---

Währendessen klettern Frodo, Sam und Gollum an den Felsen des Schattengebirges empor. (Moment mal! Was ist denn mit dem Nazgul und vor allem wie sind die verdammt noch mal durch die Totensümpfe gekommen? Fragen über Fragen, die wahrscheinlich nie beantwortet werden können! Ein Hoch auf die Elben!)

Oben angelangt, erblicken sie das gewaltige schwarze Steintor, von dem sie nur noch ein Abhang trennt, doch nun stellt sich ihnen ein kleines Problem.

„Und wie wollten wir gleich noch mal nach Mordor kommen, Herr Frodo?", fragt Sam irritiert.

„Na ja, ich hab gedacht, wir klopfen einfach mal an und wenn keiner aufmacht, dann versuchen wir's später noch mal!", meint Frodo darauf enthusiastisch.

Allerdings erntet er damit nur mitleidige Blicke von seinen Gefährten. Doch plötzlich macht Sam eine sensationelle Entdeckung: „Sieh nur, Herr Frodo! Eine Felsplatte! Damit könnten wir doch zumindest mal ins Tal surfen!" (Was? Da kann nichts Gutes dabei rauskommen! Ich weiß es! Sam surft da auf der Felsplatte runter, stürzt plötzlich, bricht sich ein Bein, muss daraufhin behandelt werden, sie finden ein elbisches Krankenhaus, das zufällig da unten steht, und in dem wird er dann nicht behandelt, weil er kein Privatpatient ist! Ahhh!)

Galadriel: „Hast du's schon mal mit ner Therapie versucht?"

(Therapie! THERAPIE! Ich brauche keine Therapie! Ich nicht!)

Galadriel: „Also, fangen wir gleich mal an! Lass uns doch über Ilùvatar und die Welt reden!"

(Lass uns doch über dein Leben nach dem Tod reden! Hat mal jemand ein Messer für mich?)

Doch bevor es hier noch Mord und Totschlag gibt, weiter im Kontext:

Noch bevor Frodo seinen Gärtner, nachdem dieser besagte Felsplatte entdeckt hat, noch zurückhalten kann, schwingt sich Sam lässig auf die Steinplatte, setzt seine neue Sonnenbrille auf und singt dabei noch ein Lied (Ich wusste, ich würde hier nicht weiter verschont werden!):

„_If everybody had an ocean  
Across Middle-Earth  
Then everybody'd be surfin'  
Like in Mohordor!  
You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies  
Huarachi sandals too  
A bushy bushy blonde hairdo  
Surfin' Middle-Earth._

_Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' Middle-Earth!"_

(Wie gesagt: Führt bloß kein Star Search ein!)

Entsetzt schlägt Frodo die Hände überm Kopf zusammen und eilt mit einem ärgerlichen „Womit hab ich das verdient!" den Abhang hinunter, um seinem Gärtner zu helfen, denn Dank dieses Manövers steckt er jetzt im Kiesboden fest. (So viel dummes, elbisches Geschwätz in einer Story! Auf Felsplatten surfen! Da möchte man doch am liebsten rufen: Ich bin ein Leser, holt mich hier raus!)

Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Zu allem Überfluss nähert sich ein Schwadron Haradrim, um das Heer Saurons noch zu verstärken (Und ich dachte, die legen einen Beauty-Tag ein!) und es besteht nun die Gefahr, dass ihr ganzes Unternehmen scheitert. (Wenn ich mir grad mal anschaue, wie viele Seiten da noch folgen, ist eine derartige Überlegung völlig fehl am Platz!)

Denn ihre kleine Hoffnung, Sams Sturz würde unbemerkt bleiben, zerschlägt sich, denn zwei Haradrim scheinen auf die Staubwolke, die Sam verursacht hat, aufmerksam geworden zu sein und kommen nun geradewegs auf sie zu.

Panisch denkt Frodo über eine geeignete Lösung nach, bis ihm die magischen Kräfte seines Elbenmantels wieder einfallen. (So, so! Magische Kräfte! Natürlich!) Im letzten Moment wirft er seinen Umhang geschickt über Sam uns sich selbst, um sie vor tödlichen Blicken zu schützen.

„Hey, Erich! Do war doch grad noch was, odr!", meint einer der Haradrim, die sie mittlerweile erreicht haben.

„Des ko scho sei, Bruno! I hob au gmoint, da isch was!", antwortet der andere darauf unsicher, „Aber lass uns liebr zruckgeha! Du woisch doch, dass der Harald immer schlecht drauf isch, wenn si oiner vom Trupp entfernt!" Und somit machen sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg zu ihrer Mannschaft. (Seid ihr euch sicher, dass die da aus Harad kommen! Das hört sich nämlich eher nach nem Bayrischen Sondereinsatzkommando an, meint ihr nicht!)

Erleichtert schlägt Frodo den Mantel zur Seite und sieht Sam mit einem wütenden Blick in die Augen: „Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch den Arsch retten, hä!"

„Äh... eigentlich rette ich DIR die ganze Zeit deinen Arsch! Wenn du mal nen kurzen Blick ins Drehbuch wirfst... da steht's!", meint Sam daraufhin ein bisschen verwirrt.

„Äh... also... gut... äh... (Hört sich an wie Stoiber feat. Beckenbauer!)... Sieh nur! Das Schwarze Tor öffnet sich!" Verzweifelt versucht Frodo sein Fehlverhalten zu vertuschen und tatsächlich! Das Schwarze Tor hat sich für die Truppen aus Harad geöffnet, ist aber schon wieder im Begriff sich zu schließen.

Mit einem weiteren unsicheren Blick zu seinem Gärtner entschließt sich Frodo, einfach mal drauflos zu rennen. Gerade wollen beide mit einem olympia- und oscarreifen Sprint zum schwarzen Tor gelangen, als plötzlich...

„Herr darf ihn nicht zzzu ihm bringen, mein Schaaatzzzz! Wird unsss töten, wird unsss töten!" (Na und!)

Frodo will sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als ihn Gollum energisch zurückzieht. „Esss gibt noch einen anderen Weg. Einen geheimen Weg. Einen dunklen Weg. Kein Licht, keine Elektrizzzität, mein Schaaatzzzz!" (Was! Da sind noch keine Leitungen verlegt! Ich bitte dich! Wir befinden uns in elbischen Überlieferungen! Da ist es doch völlig unrealistisch, dass da noch kein Elektriker war!)

Doch noch bevor sein Herr Gollum antwortet, hat Sam noch was einzuwenden: „Und warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher gesagt?"

Doch Gollum erwidert darauf nur mit strengen Blick: „Na ja, soweit ich weißßß, habt ihr kein All-Inclusssive gebucht! Nicht meine Ssschuld!" (Logisch! Warum auch wichtige Informationen preisgeben, wenn's nicht unbedingt nötig ist!)

Sam schüttelt nun energisch den Kopf, um Frodo damit deutlich zu machen, dass er Gollum endlich in die Wüste schicken soll, doch Frodo hat nach Sams vorhergehendem Plan genug von ihm und ist mit Gollum einverstanden. „Führ uns dorthin!" (Das wirst du noch bereuen! Und ich muss es schließlich wissen!)

Sam blickt verständnislos drein und folgt schließlich doch den beiden, um Frodo vielleicht noch aus der ein oder anderen Situation zu retten. (Diesen Frodo kann man auch nie allein lassen! Und ausgerechnet dem vertraut man den Einen Ring an! Das kann ja noch was werden!)

Unterdessen erreichen Gandalf und seine Weggefährten Edoras und Gandalf gibt ihnen noch kurz eine kleine Einweisung, bevor sie die Stadt betreten:

„Also, bevor wir jetzt zur Goldenen Halle reiten, muss ich euch noch was sagen..."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß!", winkt Aragorn gleichgültig ab, „Du trägst schon wieder keine Unterwäsche!" (Ich wusste ja, dass wir uns hier auf niedrigstem Niveau befinden, aber musste es so weit kommen!)

„Äh... nun ja... schon, aber eigentlich wollte ich auf etwas anderes hinaus", versucht Gandalf wieder den Faden zu finden, „Also, wenn ihr vor dem König steht, dann macht keine dummen Witze oder so, denn er ist in letzter Zeit nicht so gut drauf. Außerdem kontrolliert Saruman seinen Geist. Keine Ahnung, wie er das macht, aber er macht es!" (Ja, das ist der Unterschied zwischen Gandalf und Saruman: Saruman hat das Magic Ariel! Und Gandalf wäscht wahrscheinlich noch mit Persil. Deswegen hat er auch keine Zauberkräfte!)

Unschlüssig sehen ihn seine Gefährten an, bevor sie weiter reiten und die Hauptstadt Rohans betreten.

Um zur Goldenen Halle Meduseld, die, zugegeben, mal wieder eine Renovierung und einen neuen Anstrich vertragen könnte, zu kommen, müssen sie zuerst durch ganz Edoras hindurch. Dies hat zur Folge, dass die ausgelassene Stimmung, die bis eben noch hier geherrscht hat, schlagartig verschwindet:

Sämtliche Bürger hören auf zu arbeiten, verstecken sich in ihren Häusern, man hört weinende Kinder, kreischende Frauenstimmen hallen über die Ebene und die Stimmung gleicht einem Friedhof! (Hey, erinnern wir uns noch an das Auenland! Scheint so, als ob's in Mittelerde nen Anti-Gandhi-Fan Club geben würde! Wo kann ich mich anmelden!)

Während Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli nur verunsichert in die Gegend blicken, winkt Gandalf fröhlich in die Runde. „Keine Sorge! Das ist nur ein rohirrimscher Willkommensgruß. Das machen die immer, wenn ich zu Besuch komme!" (Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen!)

Dennoch schaffen sie es, ohne weitere Zwischenfälle (Wenn man mal von Gandalfs blödem Gewinke absieht!), bis zum goldenen Tor von Meduseld. Dort nimmt sie schon Háma, die Empfangsdame, freundlich in Empfang (Ist das normal, dass die Männer hier im rosa Minirock rumlaufen!):

„Servus! Habt's ihr nen Termin oder wollt's ihr erst vorbestellen?"

Während Aragorn und Gimli ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren und Legolas völlig begeistert ist, ergreift Gandalf das Wort. „Also, einen Termin hab ich jetzt nicht vereinbart, aber da lässt sich doch bestimmt was machen, oder!"

Nachdenklich studiert Háma den Terminplaner des Königs: „Also, ich könnt Euch jetzt grad noch reinschieben, aber ihr müsst's Eure Waffen ablegen! Wisst's ihr, des ist die neue Hausordnung!"

Wie ihnen geheißen, beginnen die Jungs ihre mitgebrachten Waffen Háma zu übergeben, nur Gandalf weigert sich, seinen Stab rauszurücken. „Also, wirklich! Seht mich doch an! Ich bin alt und gebrechlich, meine Bandscheiben sind zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen und außerdem leide ich unter Blasenschwäche! Und da willst du mir meinen lebensnotwenigen Stab entreißen!" (Er leidet unter Blasenschwäche und dann hat er keine Unterwäsche an! Wenn er jetzt aber auf seinem Pferd plötzlich mal muss... Bei Eru!)

Schließlich lässt sich Háma doch breitschlagen und so hakt sich Gandalf bei Legolas unter und sie betreten wenig später die Goldene Halle.

Auf seinem Thron sitzt der schwer gealterte König Theoden, aber sofort werden sie von Grima Schlangenzunge, dem Berater des Königs, abgefangen:

„So, so! Ihr kommt ein wenig spät, mein Herr Zauberer!"

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich überhaupt noch komme, elendiger Wurm! Wie lange ist es denn schon her, dass Saruman dich gekauft hat!", erwidert Gandalf gereizt, „Krieg wird über Rohan kommen und ich bin hier, um das Schlimmste grad noch zu verhindern und um des Königs Geist von Saruman zu befreien!"

Die ganze Halle bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. Gandalf schaut ziemlich beleidigt drein, zückt umgehend seinen Stab und murmelt etwas wie „Euch werd ich's schon zeigen!".

Grima dagegen bleibt das Lachen im Hals stecken. „Och ne! Das find ich jetzt aber nicht gerecht! Ich versuch hier schon seit Monaten den König endgültig unter Sarumans Kontrolle zu bringen und dann kommst du einfach daher und schiebst nen Aufstand! Leute, so geht das doch nicht!"

Ein wütendes „SCHNITT!" schallt durch den Raum und Grima erinnert sich schlagartig wieder an seinen eigentlich Text (Schnitt! Wo denn? Ich seh nichts!): „Ähh... Ergreift sie!"

Sofort stürmen sämtliche Wachen herbei, doch sie werden von Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli, die sich endlich mal wieder über Gegner freuen dürfen, umgehend zur Strecke gebracht.

Gandalf stürmt währenddessen auf den Thron zu, um Theoden mit seinem neuen Zauberstab zu beeindrucken, doch dieser meint nur: „Du hast keine Macht über mich, Rohan ist mein!"

Deswegen ist er gezwungen, härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, und so zaubert er geschickt ein weißes Kaninchen aus seinem weiten grauen Umhang. (Ui! Toll! Soll ich jetzt nen Luftsprung machen!)

Die gesamte Mannschaft hält verwundert inne und Gandalf läuft rot an. Aber in diesem Moment reißt er seinen Mantel weg und sein weißes Gewand kommt mit einem gleißenden Licht zum Vorschein! (Aha! Wenn's so weiß wird, war's wahrscheinlich Ariel!)

Entsetzen macht sich breit und Gandalf der Weiße nutzt den Überraschungseffekt und schlägt Theoden ein paar Mal mit seinem Stab direkt ins Gesicht. (Spinnen jetzt alle, oder was!)

Eowyn, die Nichte des Königs und Jungfrau von Rohan (Klingt doch schon mal viel versprechend, oder!), eilt herbei, um dem König zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch sie wird von Aragorn zurückgehalten, denn ein morscher Balken stürzt eben zu Boden.

„Vorsicht!... Oh, hallo! Na, wie geht's uns!" (Wie schnell er Arwen doch vergessen hat!)

Als Gandalf endlich von Theoden ablässt, windet sich Eowyn aus Aragorns inniger Umarmung und eilt zu dem herabstürzenden Theoden, um ihn aufzufangen. Behutsam hilft sie ihm sich wieder aufzurichten und bemerkt dabei wie dessen Alter wie durch ein Wunder von ihm abzufallen scheint. (Wahrscheinlich hat die neue Anti-Aging Creme aus Bruchtal GANZ PLÖTZLICH gewirkt!)

Theoden blickt auf und sieht die vor ihm kniende Eowyn neugierig an. „Ich kenne Eurer Gesicht! Wart ihr mal bei mir als Dienstmädchen beschäftigt oder hatten wir mal ein Verhältnis miteinander!... Ach, du bist's bloß, Eowyn!"

Doch nun wandert sein Blick zu Gandalf, der gutgelaunt vor ihm steht: „Ich wusste doch, dass sich dieses Ariel rentieren würde! Mensch, bin ich gut! ... Ach ja, Ihr solltet Eurem Berater übrigens fristlos kündigen! Er hält sich nicht an seinen Arbeitsvertrag!" (Genau! Wahrscheinlich ist er unerlaubt der IG Magie beigetreten, obwohl er eigentlich in der IG Comedy sein sollte! Ich dreh hier noch durch!)

Gesagt, getan. Und so findet sich Schlangenzunge schon bald am Fuße der Treppe, die zur Goldenen Halle führt, wieder und fleht um Gnade: „Denkt doch daran was ich alles für Euch getan habe! Wer leert den jeden Tag Euren Nachttopf! Also, Eowyn bestimmt nicht!" (So genau wollt ich's jetzt eigentlich gar nicht wissen!)

Doch Theoden kennt kein Erbarmen und gerade als Rohans König mit seinem Schwert ausholt, um Grimas Kopf vom Rest seines Körpers zu trennen, springt Aragorn herbei:

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wie's Euch geht, aber ich hab irgendwie keine Lust auf ein fachgerechtes Gemetzel!" (Ist der krank oder hab ich was verpasst! Aber ich seh schon! Das wird im Laufe der Geschichte höchstwahrscheinlich noch wichtig sein! Hey, aber wenn irgendwas passiert, dann wissen wir wenigstens wer schuld ist!)

Dies gibt Grima natürlich die Möglichkeit sich ein Pferd zu krallen und zu fliehen. Aber diesem schenkt der König nun keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr, denn sein Volk bricht derweil in großen Jubel aus, um die Genesung des Königs zu feiern. Und Háma kann nicht mehr an sich halten, schnappt sich ein Mikrofon und stellt sich mitten in die Menge:

„_Yahoo! This is your celebration  
Yahoo! This is your celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on,  
Let's celebrate  
Celebrate good times, come on,  
Let's celebrate_

_Celebrate good times, come on  
It's a celebration  
Celebrate good times, come on  
Let's celebrate!"_

Während die Party noch in vollem Gange ist, scheint der König dagegen vielmehr an einem anderen Umstand interessiert: „Kann mir mal jemand verraten, wo mein Sohn sich schon wieder herumtreibt! Doch nicht schon wieder in der Dorf-Disco, oder!"

Eowyn senkt ihren Blick und antwortet: „Er ist letzte Nacht verschieden, Herr."

„Und wo ist Eomer?", will der König aufgebracht wissen.

„Na ja, der ist... also... der ist weg!", fährt sie betreten fort.

---

Und so findet sich Theoden wenig später am Hügelgrab seines Sohnes Theodred mit Gandalf an seiner Seite wieder. „Du warst schon immer ein Vorbote für schlechte Nachrichten, Gandalf! Du solltest wirklich Hellseher werden. Zaubern kannst du eh nicht!"

Daraufhin setzt Gandalf eine beleidigte Miene auf, dreht sich um und verschwindet mit einem genervten „Pah!" in der Stadt.

---

Abends erreicht Edoras die schreckliche Botschaft, dass Orks mit dem Zeichen der weißen Hand Sarumans bereits die Westfold mehr oder weniger niedergebrannt haben. Gandalf schlägt deshalb vor, endlich dem Feind die Stirn zu bieten: „Wir können hier doch nicht tatenlos rumsitzen und warten bis die uns nen Friedensvertrag anbieten! Außerdem will ich mal wieder Blut spritzen sehen! Ich will die Schreie der sterbenden Orks hören und sehen, wie sie vor mir, dem Großen Gandalf, zu Kreuze kriechen!" Dabei tritt ein mordlustiger Blick in seine Augen.

Doch Theoden weigert sich strikt dagegen. „Also, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann bin ich nicht unbedingt in der Stimmung für ein blutiges Gemetzel, das sowieso zu Kosten meines Volkes ausgehen wird. Außerdem werde ich keinen offenen Krieg riskieren."

In diesem Moment meldet sich Aragorn zu Wort. „Zu spät! Aber wir können ja gerne abstimmen. Also, wer für den Feldzug gegen Saruman ist, der hebt jetzt die Hand!"

Freudig schießen Legolas' und Gimlis Hände in die Höhe und auch Gandalf und Aragorn schließen sich an.

„Na ja, damit wäre die Sache dann entschieden! Ich schlage vor, wir packen jetzt alle unsere sieben Sachen und machen uns auf den Weg nach Helms Klamm. Gandalf macht sich derweil auf die Suche nach Eomer, denn den werden wir noch brauchen", setzt sich Aragorn kurzerhand über den Kopf des Königs von Rohan hinweg. (Womit wir dann auch schon auf dem Weg zur Demokratie bzw. Diktatur in Rohan wären!)

---

Aber nicht nur Aragorn hat sein Ziel erreicht; Auch Grima ist da, wo er hinwollte: beim Orthanc zu Isengard. (Hab ich's nicht gesagt! Theoden hätte diesen Wurm eben doch töten sollen!) Dort sucht er Saruman auf, um ihn von den Geschehnissen in Edoras zu unterrichten.

„Gandalf der Weiße, das ist jetzt sein neuer Künstlername, kam mit einem Elb, einem Zwerg und einem Mensch dort an..."

„Weiß?", unterbricht ihn Saruman, „Wäscht der jetzt etwa auch mit Ariel! Sag mal, für was hält der sich denn! Für den Weißen Riesen! Hahahaha! Weißer Riese! Du verstehst! Hahahaha! ... Nun gut! Apropos Mensch! Wo kam der her?"

„Wahrscheinlich ein Waldläufer aus dem Norden, sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Keine Ahnung, wann der sich das letzte Mal gewaschen hat. Das Einzige was mir an ihm aufgefallen ist, war, dass er einen Ring mit zwei Schlangen und einem Smaragd oder so besaß."

Saruman lächelt grimmig. „Zwei Schlangen! Hmm... wenn ich das Silmarillion doch besser gelesen hätte! Könnte sich um Barahirs Ring handeln! Also glaubt dieser senile alte Sack doch tatsächlich den Thronerben von Gondor gefunden zu haben. Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein!" (Ja, das frag ich mich auch manchmal! Aber was will man machen! Die Aktion mit dem Balrog hat ja nicht viel gebracht!)

**---**


End file.
